Une famille si parfaite
by MiSs AnGel666
Summary: La guerre fait souvent des ravages...les pertes, la souffrance, la folie...Drago pensait avoir tout évité en formant une famille qu'il croyait parfaite...mais le passé fini toujours par nous rattraper. ( classé M, pour scène de violence core et lemon très détaillé)
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur :_

 _Première fanfiction de ma part…quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais beaucoup d'idée mais rien n'aboutissait mais voilà depuis quelque temps une idée claire germe dans mon esprit que je compte bien faire aboutir._

 _Je suis une fan du couple Drago & Hermione depuis toujours…mais j'ai de la misère a imaginé une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose._

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartienne entièrement à J.K Rowling._

 **Chapitre 1**

Drago observait silencieusement le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ces yeux, il cru entendre son nom partit le bruit des différentes conversations autour de lui mais il n'y fit pas attention. Un flash de caméra crépita quelque part dans la pièce, en temps normal il aurait protesté n'aimant pas qu'on photographie sa vie privé mais il en avait pas la force. Puis un brancard passa devant lui, un drap blanc cachant un horrible fait. Alors qu'une deuxième civière passa devant lui, il sentit une main délicate se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna espérant croiser un regard brun, lui disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais c'était plutôt un regard mais c'était plutôt un regard vert qui se planta dans les siens, Ginny Weasley Potter.

\- Drago …tu ne devrais pas rester plus longtemps ici, va te reposer! Suggéra la rousse en retenant un sanglot pendant qu'une troisième civière passa derrière lui.

\- Je ne peux pas …je dois savoir…! Sa voix stoppa net lorsqu'il vit un quatrième brancard passé devant lui.

Il entendit Ginny derrière lui étouffé un sanglot péniblement. Une larme coula sur sa joue, il voulu la chassé du revers de la main mais s'arrêta à la vue du liquide sombre sur ces mains. Tel une gifle, les souvenirs des heures passé lui revient à la mémoire. Une forte nausée s'empara de lui, alors qu'il pensait être malade, de l'agitation se fit entendre dans l'autre pièce. Aussitôt, un homme poussant une civière sortit précipitamment de la pièce, l'autre homme l'accompagnant se tenait en équilibre sur la barre horizontale, prodiguant un massage cardiaque à une petite silhouette.

N'écoutant pas les protestations de Ginny, Drago s'élança à leur poursuite mais fût stopper par deux aurors alors que les médicomages montaient à bord d'un camion moldus.

\- C'EST MON BÉBÉ! S'écria Drago en se débattant farouchement pour aller retrouver le petit corps étendu à quelque mètre de lui.

\- MONSIEUR, laisssez les faire, se sont des professionnels! Aboya un des aurors pour le ramené à la raison.

Soudainement, une puissante main l'arracha de l'emprise des aurors et le retourna violement…c'était Harry Potter , le regardant de ces yeux verts perçant, Drago pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse.

\- Drago…c'est Matilda…elle…elle a recommencer à respirer.

Comme si tous ses forces le quittait en même temps, il perdu connaissance…

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécier…_

 _Chapitre cour...je suis désoler…mais j'aime maintenir un peu de suspense._

 _Le prochain chapitre sous peu…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

\- Chérie…Je suis entré! Cria Drago en pénétrant dans la maison.

Seul le silence lui répondit, Drago ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Sa femme devait être sortit à l'extérieur avec les enfants. Il pressa le pas vers la véranda, impatient de revoir sa famille mais il n'u avait personne, il jetta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, pas de cris, pas de rire, pas de chicane ne lui vint à l'oreille. Pourtant, il faisait si beau dehors et ces enfants ne manquait jamais une occasion d'aller se rouler dans l'herbe sous l'œil attentif et ricaneur de leur mère.

Quelque chose au fond de lui sonnait faux mais il essaya d'ignorer les signaux. Soudain, il perçut des bruits provenant de la cuisine, un fredonnement, des bruits de casseroles, de l'eau qui coule. Il trouva son épouse s'affairant dans la cuisine, dos à lui.

\- Bonjour, Chérie! Tu ne m'as pas entendu entrée? Demanda Drago en attrapant une pomme verte au milieu du plat déposer sur le comptoir. Il s'approcha de sa belle et déposer un baiser dans son cou, celle-ci poussa un soupir de plaisir avant de se retourner vers lui délaissant la vaisselle qu'elle nettoyait.

\- Non désolé l'eau devait couler! Susurra-t-elle avant d'embrasser Drago d'un baiser fougueux, avant de retourner à ses activités.

Drago resta estomaqué, jamais son épouse de l'accueillait de cette manière, elle réservait se genre de baiser que lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur intimité. Il remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange sur la robe soyeuse de celle-ci. Elle semblait parsemée de petite gouttelette sombre. Tout à coup, il se sentit vraiment mal.

\- Chérie…ou sont les enfants? Demanda Drago d'une voix tremblante, il avala difficilement la bouchée de pomme qu'il avait prise après que sa femme l'aille l'embrasser.

Son épouse échappa un couteau par terre à cette demande et s'appuya contre le comptoir, comme si elle avait un malaise. Drago remarqua que le couteau était tâché d'une couleur sombre au niveau de la lame. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il empoigna brusquement le bras de sa femme et la retourna d'un coup sec. Il crut lire de la folie dans les yeux bruns de celle-ci, elle tenta de fuir son regard mais Drago lui empoigna violemment les cheveux et la força à regarder.

\- Ou sont les enfants…Hermione? Demanda Drago en serrant les dents.

\- Les gamins sont dans la salle de jeux, en train de jouer…voyons! Répondit la concerné en ricana.

Drago lâcha sa conjointe et se précipita vers la salle de jeux. La porte était barrer à clef, il défonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule et se retrouva devant une scène macabre que même un ancien mangemort endurcit comme lui ne pouvait supporter. Quatre de ses enfants étaient attablé autour d'une petite table de thé de façon grotesque, une bouche en sourire et des yeux rieurs avait été dessiné sur leur visage angélique avec leur propre sang.

\- Non…Non…Non….Cria Drago en se précipitant vers eux pour les prendre dans ces bras.

\- Noah…non! Pleura Drago en déposant son aîné au sol.

\- Elisabeth…Samantha! Sanglota t'il en déposant ses jumelles à côté de leur frère.

\- Abraham par merlin! Drago attaqua son plus jeune fils et le berça quelque instant avant de le déposé aux côtés des autres.

La panique s'empara de nouveau de lui, il lui manquait son bébé, sa petite Matilda d'à peine 6 mois. Il espérait que rien ne lui était arrivé mais la réalité le rattrapa brutalement. Sa fille était couchée dans le moïse jouet de ces jumelles. Elle semblait dormir mais la couleur bleuâtre ainsi que le papier plastique qui recouvrait son visage trahissait son état. Drago lâcha une longue plainte en prenant son enfant dans ses bras. Il retira le papier plastique et tenta de la réanimer mais en vain.

\- Ils sont beau n'est-ce pas…lorsqu'ils dorment? Demanda sa femme dans son dos d'une voix paisible. Drago déposa délicatement Matilda dans le moïse et se retourna bouillant de rage vers son épouse. Il avait envie de lui faire mal…très mal...il voulait l'entendre crier de douleur.

\- Hermione, ils ne dorment pas! Tu les à tuer…! S'écria Drago d'une voix briser.

\- Nous…nous pourrions les nettoyer et…et ensuite aller se promener! Suggéra-t-elle une pointe de folie dans la voix.

Drago ne pu se retenir et sauta à la gorge de Hermione, celle-ci bascula sous le poids de son mari et tomba à la renverse. Il allait lui fracasser la tête contre le planchers mais lui assigna un coups de poing au visage qui la mis K.O .

La rage au ventre, il attrapa un des pieds de sa femme et là traina en dehors de la pièce, puis il retourna auprès de ces enfants. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa sa baguette et envoya un message au service d'urgence du ministère.

\- Ma femme à tuer nos enfants….aidez moi

Drago garda ses enfants contre lui jusqu'à se qu'on le force à les laisser.

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécier…le prochain chapitre suivra bientôt._


	3. Chapter 3

**_: Voilà voilà le prochaine chapitre, contente de voir que tu apprécie, c'est motivant._**

Chapitre 3

Drago fixait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes la poitrine de son poupon se soulevé et se rabaisser. Les médicomages avait réussi à la réanimé mais elle était resté tellement longtemps sans oxygène que les chances qu'elle ne soit pas handicapé était faible mais Drago s'en contre fichait, se qui était important pour lui était qu'elle soit en vie.

Une larme coula sur sa joue à cette pensée, il aurait tellement aimé que ces autres enfants soit à ses côtés mais c'était impossible car sa femme les avait brutalement assassiné. Il serra les poings de rage alors qu'il revoyait le visage d'Hermione le regard vide se faisant escorter hors du manoir par cinq aurors, au dernier moment avant que ceux-ci ne transplane, il avait juré la voir lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux. Drago secoua la tête pour chassé ces images de son esprit.

\- Drago…! Chuchota une voix féminine derrière lui.

Drago se retourna et reconnu la silhouette fine de sa mère dans la pénombre de la chambre, celle-ci s'approcha de lui et l'attira contre son cœur comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il était triste. Drago éclata alors en sanglot laissant sortir tout la peine et la rage contenu en lui depuis que les aurors l'avaient retrouvé s'accrochant au cadavre de ces enfants. Narcissa le berça jusqu'à se qu'il aille cesser de pleurer.

\- Drago, il y aurait deux inspecteurs du ministère qui aimerait te parler dans la salle de repos. Chuchota Narcissa alors que son fils se séparait de son étreinte.

Drago posa alors son regard sur sa fille qui continuait de respirer. Il aurait tellement aimé la prendre dans ses bras mais pour le moment il lui était interdit, car Matilda était maintenu en vie par la magie ainsi que par des appareils moldu , de plus elle était protéger par un halo rougeâtre qui la tenait bien au chaud.

\- Va y Drago…je vais veiller sur elle. Déclara d'une voix douce Narcissa.

Drago se leva les jambes molles, la fatigue commençait à le rattraper mais il s'interdisait de dormir pour rester auprès de sa fille. Déjà 12 heures qu'ils avaient trouvé ces enfants…déjà 12 heures qu'il avait l'effroyable envie de faire subir la même à celle qui lui avait arracher cruellement la vie de ces enfants.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de repos, il y trouva deux hommes étrangement différent, un portait des habits moldu, les manches de sa chemise immaculé remonter jusqu'au coude, un arme à feu à la hanche et l'autre portait des vêtements tout droit sortit de l'époque victorienne, un chapeau haut de forme reposait sur sa tête, qu'il retira lorsqu'il vit Drago, à sa hanche par contre une baguette magique. L'homme avec l'arme à feu s'approcha de Malefoy, il devait avoir mauvaise mine, car celui-ci le dévisagea presque.

\- Monsieur Malefoy…je suis l'inspecteur Todds et voici mon coéquipier l'inspecteur Brian. Présenta l'homme à l'arme à feu.

\- Un moldu et un sorcier? Questionna suspicieux Drago.

\- Oui nous faisons partit d'un programme de partenaria entre les deux mondes lorsqu'il y a un crime impliquant un moldu dans le monde sorcier et vice-versa. Expliqua l'inspecteur Brian, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Nous aurions quelques questions à vous posez Monsieur Malefoy. Déclara l'inspecteur Todds.

\- Écouter…je viens de perdre quatre enfants et ma dernière repose dans un état critique…ça ne pourrait pas attendre. Lança drago en se laissant choir dans un fauteuil, prenant sa tête entre ces mains.

\- Nous comprenons très bien Mr Malefoy mais plus vite nous aurons nos réponses plus vite nous saurons se qui c'est produit. Répliqua l'inspecteur Brian en prenant place dans le fauteuil devant le sien.

Drago ferma les yeux quelque instants puis se passa les mains dans les cheveux déjà ébouriffé et reporta son attention vers les deux hommes. Le moldu sortit un calepin de ces poches, près à prendre des notes.

-Mr Malefoy, vous êtes marié avec Hermione Granger depuis combien de temps? Commença l'inspecteur Brian.

\- 10 ans.

\- Vous êtes bien un ancien mangemort…n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'inspecteur Todds sans lever les yeux de son calepin.

\- Oui…pendant 4ans avant notre mariage.

\- Pouvez-vous nous expliqué comment un mangemort et un membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, d'origine moldue ont pu tomber amoureux? Questionna Brian en regardant intensément Drago.

\- Croyez moi messieurs…nos début en temps que couple n'avait rien de romantique…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note de l'auteure :_**

 ** _Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous doivent me trouver complètement folle…je le suis peut-être ahahah! Pour ceux et celle qui se pose beaucoup de question sur pourquoi que Hermione à poser cette acte barbare de tuer ces enfants vous allez avoir de plus en plus de réponse a vos questions au fur et à mesure que l'histoire va évoluer._**

 ** _Pour votre information je me suis inspirer du film '' Shutter Island'' avec Leonardo Dicaprio, la scène ou celui-ci trouve ces enfants noyer dans la rivière par sa femme…dsl spoiler ici pour ceux qui n'ont pas vue le film._**

Chapitre 4 

**_Flash back…_**

\- C'est hors de question! S'exclama Hermione en bondissant hors de sa chaise.

\- Mademoiselle Granger…descendez de vos grand chevaux et revenez vous asseoir. Ordonna le Professeure McGonagall d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre professeur car je refuse de détruire ma vie pour cette fouine. Déclara Hermione en pointant du doigt Drago, silencieux assis en face d'où elle était quelque seconde auparavant.

\- Si tu crois que cette situation me plaît! Lâcha Drago la mâchoire serrée.

\- Si tu ne serais pas devenu mangemort, nous ne serions pas ici présentement! Cracha Hermione d'un ton haineux.

\- Et toi si tu ne serais pas une sang-de-bourbe, tu n'aurais pas besoin de ma protection! S'exclama Drago bondissant à son tour hors de sa chaise, piquer au vif.

\- Cessez immédiatement cette joute verbale, ma décision est final, vous allez vous mariez pour le bien de chacun et pour montrer l'exemple. Ordonna la vielle femme d'une voix aigue, signe qu'elle perdait patience.

\- Je refuse de m'affiché avec se meurtrier! S'écria Hermione en pointant l'avant-bras de l'ancien serpentard.

Drago allait ajouter quelque chose mais la directrice de Poudlard fût plus rapide que lui. Elle bondit hors de son siège en agitant un doigt accusateur sous le nez de son ancienne élève.

\- Dois-je vous rappelez, Miss Granger, que vous avez vos torts aussi, je suis sûre que Mr Malefoy est un enfant de cœur à côté de vous. Siffla Minerva d'une voix que Drago ne connaissait pas.

Hermione baissa les yeux et reprit sa place dans le fauteuil, d'une main tremblante, elle s'alluma une cigarette moldue.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter Mr Malefoy? Demanda la vielle femme en reprenant place dans son fauteuil. Drago secoua la tête lentement tout en fixant l'ancienne gryffondor, dont les yeux commençaient à s'embrouillé de larme.

\- Bien…je ne vous demande pas de vous aimez mais de vous entre-aidez. Je suis désolé de vous imposez ceci mais tentez au moins de tenir le coup 5 ans, par la suite vous ferez se que vous désirez. Expliqua McGonagall

\- Si Dumbledore serait encore de se monde, il aurait fait la même chose, Voldemort est mort depuis 1 an mais les mentalités ne change pas, votre union fera baisser tous les préjuger. Ajouta l'ancienne directrice de gryffondor.

La vielle dame scruta le visage des deux jeunes gens à la recherche de résistance mais ceux-ci semblait s'être fait à l'idée.

\- Vous pouvez disposer et tâché donc d'apprendre à vous connaître. Conseilla la sorcière.

Le lendemain, l'annonce de leurs fiançailles fit les gros titre de la Gazette du sorcière et de Hebdo sorcière. Leur destin était alors lier.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, un petit review s.v.p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure:**

 **Voici un autre chapitre, comme les autres il est un peu court, mais je promet que le prochain sera plus long puisque j'ai combiner deux chapitres. Je vais mettre aussi un peu plus de détail dans l'histoire.**

 **À la personne anonyme qui m'a fait un review..merci je vais tenté de faire plus attention mais je suis tellement excité que l'inspiration coule à flot que je ne prend pas toujours le temps de me relire.**

Chapitre 5 

\- Nous, nous sommes marier 6 mois plus tard, la première année a été un enfer autant pour elle que moi puis nous avons appris à nous connaître et à nous apprécier puis à nous…à nous aimer. Noah est venu au monde 3ans après le mariage. Expliqua Drago, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- Est-ce que vous avez su se que voulait dire le professeur McGonagall sur Hermione? Demanda l'inspecteur Todds.

Drago détailla l'homme du regard, il devait avoir le même âge que lui, grand et musclé, un regard sévère mais compatissant. Drago remarqua qu'il semblait épuisé comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ces épaules, il portait autour de son cou un médaillon de forme ovale, l'ancien serpentard devina qu'elle devait contenir de petite photographie.

\- Je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir…pendant la guerre bien des gens ont fait des choses mal, il n'y avait pas que les mangemorts qui commettait des crimes et comme elle était un important pion au sein de l'ordre du pheonix…laissa supposé Drago en se frottant les yeux.

Drago remarqua le regard que les 2 coéquipiers se firent à cette évocation.

\- A-t-elle eut des comportements étrange avant les évènements d'aujourd'hui? Questionna à nouveau Todds.

\- Non…c'était une femme et une mère…exemplaire ainsi qu'une excellente enseignante à Poudlard, elle était supposer retourner faire sa deuxième année en temps que professeur de potion, dans 3 semaines. Je lui répétais constamment combien je l'aimais et combien j'étais chanceux de l'avoir auprès de moi. Répondit Drago cachant maladroitement sa colère.

\- A-t-elle déjà perdu patience avec les enfants d'une quelconque façon? Insista le sorcier. Drago resta silencieux, le temps de chercher dans ces souvenirs.

\- Après la naissance des jumelles, elle disait qu'elle était une mère indigne et qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant. Elle disait qu'elle était seule pour tout faire, alors que j'étais là ainsi que Ginny et ma mère. Les médicomages ont dit qu'elle avait fait une dépression post-partum. Répondit le blond après quelque instant de silence.

\- Elle a finalement acceptée d'avoir d'autre enfant? Ajouta Todds en faisant allusion à Abraham et Matilda.

\- Je ne l'ai pas forcé, d'ailleurs je n'ai plus jamais fait allusion aux enfants, c'est elle qui me le demandait…elle aimait être enceinte, nous avons été tous les deux enfants unique, c'était un univers complètement différent pour nous. Déclara Drago une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

\- Êtes vous au courant si elle a subit des traumatises étant plus jeune ? demanda l'inspecteur Brian.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai été particulièrement méchant avec elle pendant plusieurs années à Poudlard, sinon je sais qu'à 17ans, elle a utilisé un puissant sortilège d'oubliette sur ces parents et les a convaincus de partir pour l'Australie disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose pendant la guerre. Répondit Drago en se massant les tempes.

Drago nota que les deux inspecteurs c'étaient regarder à cette information, le moldu avait inscrit quelque chose frénétiquement dans son calepin.

\- Vous pensez que sa pourrait avoir rapport? Demanda Drago la gorge noué.

\- Nous n'écartons aucune possibilité, Mr Malefoy, si ça peut faire avancer une enquête. Répondit l'inspecteur Brian en se levant.

\- Est-ce que ma femme à été interroger? Questionna Drago.

\- Non pas encore…elle doit subir un examen psychologique avant pour savoir…si elle est consciente de se qu'elle a fait. Répondit l'inspecteur moldu.

Drago resta silencieux mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rage, comment elle ne pouvait pas être consciente de ses actes, elle avait poignardé ces plus vieux et tenté d'étranglé son bébé.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, Mr Malefoy, dès que nous avons quelque chose de nouveau, nous communiquerons avec vous. Remercia l'inspecteur sorcier.

\- Bonne chance pour votre fille et prenez soin de vous! Ajouta le moldu alors que les deux hommes quittaient la pièce.

Drago sentit alors son corps trembler puis il éclata en sanglot, Merlin lui en voulait c'était certain. Il sécha finalement ces larmes et retourna auprès de sa fille et sa mère

 **voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez...**

 **un petit review s.v.p**


End file.
